Cedar Point
Cedar Point is a 364-acre amusement park in Sandusky, Ohio, the Moment Spirit's hometown. As of 2016, it has 17 roller coasters and 2 water rides. It appears in the entire the Moment Spirit's self-titled franchise. On this franchise, its villain counterpart is Six Flags Great Adventure, since Reeves Strong is close to that park, and the Moment Spirit is close to Cedar Point. In the Sealife movies, it got moved into another place for the safety. List of Rides The list of rides are there below. The double plus sign (++) means that the Moment Spirit goes on that ride, and it does appear through self-titled movie, and they're linked for more information. The plus sign (+) is that the Moment Spirit goes on that one, but they don't go on self-titled movie. The minus sign (-) indicates the kids' rides, or the rides that the Moment Spirit can't go on. Ten roller coasters are required for the Moment Spirit members, but four required for them by Sarah Mysterina mandatory. One of the Moment Spirit's big hits close down on September 16, 2016. That was one of their request from their boss. It gives itself a new name for 2018 season. Roller Coasters * Blue Streak - * Cedar Creek Mine Ride - * Corkscrew - * GateKeeper ++ * Gemini - * Iron Dragon - * Magnum XL-200 ++ * Maverick ++ * Erie Indians Revenge (formerly Mean Streak) ++ * Millennium Force ++ * Raptor ++ * Rougarou (formerly Mantis) ++ * Top Thrill Dragster ++ * Valravn ++ * Wicked Twister ++ * Wilderness Run (formerly Jr. Gemini) - * Woodstock Express - Thrill Rides * Cedar Downs Racing Derby - * Dodgem - * Matterhorn + * maXair ++ * Monster - * Ocean Motion - * Power Tower ++ * Scrambler - * Skyhawk ++ * SlingShot + * Super Himalaya + * Tiki Twirl - * Troika - * Wave Swinger - * WindSeeker ++ * Witches' Wheel ++ Family/Transportation Rides * Antique Cars - * Cadillac Cars - * Cedar Point & Lake Erie Railroad + * Giant Wheel + * Kiddy Kingdom Carousel - * Lake Erie Eagles + * Midway Carousel + * Pipe Scream ++ * Sky Ride + * Tilt-a-Whirl - Water Rides * Snake River Falls + * Thunder Canyon + Kids' Rides All kids' rides are minus signs (-). There are three different locations for children. All the Moment Spirit members are too tall, but the full band and TMS Value residents are 5 foot 2 (62 inches) tall, but Jennifer is 6 foot tall (72 inches). Kiddy Kingdom * 4x4's - * Dune Buggies - * Helicopters - * Motorcycles - * Mustangs - * Police Cars - * Rock Spin & Turn - * Roto Whip - * Sky Fighters - * Space Age - Planet Snoopy * Flying Ace Balloon Race - * Joe Cool's Driving School - * Kite Eating Tree - * Peanuts Road Rally - * Snoopy's Deep Sea Divers - * Snoopy's Space Race - * Snoopy's Express Railroad - * Woodstock's Whirlybirds - Camp Snoopy * Balloon Race - * Camp Bus - * Charlie Brown's Wind Up - * Peanuts 500 - * Red Baron - * Snoopy Bounce - * Woodstock’s Airmail - NOTE: To see Wilderness Run and Woodstock Express, they're under the Roller Coasters section. Movie It always appear on every The Moment Spirit movies. The Moment Spirit goes on the rides that are on the list above that is signed as double plus (++) when looking at the list. Future Trilogy Cedar Point does look the same as present day in the same place they're at right away, but instead they all look futuristic after time-traveling from the KUTTP. Problems The water main break and power outage are the only issues Cedar Point has to deal. The water main break happens on June 7, 2014, and the power outage happens on May 20, 2015. It occurs the Moment Spirit's stress levels for both of them. Weathers are the same thing happened with this band on May 12, 2013 and October 3, 2015. Also, the band were not scheduled to hometown trip on May 8, 2016 (because it was too early to go). With the Moment Spirit Five to seven times really happened with the Moment Spirit's unexpected results, the whole band has to come back to Cedar Point again to finish or redeem their trips. May 9 through May 23 of the year of 2015 has two parts: goal failure, and power outage. * May 12, 2013 to May 26, 2013 (weather conditions) * June 23, 2013 to August 4, 2013 (goal failure) * June 7, 2014 to June 30, 2014 (water main problem) * May 9, 2015 to May 23, 2015 (goal failure) * May 20, 2015 to May 23, 2015 (power problem) * October 3, 2015 to October 10, 2015 (weather conditions) * May 8, 2016 to May 30, 2016 (early start incident) Ulrich and Tsukuda have fixed their problems with all the delayed and redeemed days the band has to come back to Cedar Point to continue with their adventures. Fortunately, the band wanted Cedar Point to move into another place where it is much safer, and the place will never get broken down. After August 1, 2016, the band and their boss experience issues for going to Cedar Point when their requested roller coaster, Mean Streak, shuts down on September 16, 2016, which is a complaint with their boss, Mrs. Sarah Mysterina. She's been working hard through that roller coaster. Fortunately in 2018 it returns as a hybrid roller coaster calling Erie Indians Revenge. Trivia * Rougarou and Erie Indians Revenge were the two roller coasters that were converted from its old self (Mantis to Rougarou, Mean Streak to Erie Indians Revenge). It cost Cedar Point money to tear down bigger roller coasters. Category:Amusement parks Category:Settings Category:Places on Cedar Point Diary Category:The Moment Spirit